Misunderstanding
by Boomerang-chan
Summary: YusukexKeiko One-shot, Keiko overhears Yusuke and begins to think she is just a nagging burden to him. Can Yusuke convince her that she isn't...? [Dedicated to my friend Waterflash!]


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N**: My first attempt at a _Yu Yu Hakusho fic! I've been aching to write one, and then this came up! I hope that this is good; I'm more familiar with the _Inuyasha_ and _Rurouni_ __Kenshin sections of fanfiction.net._

_Oh, yeah! And this is dedicated to my good friend **Waterflash**! _

**Misunderstanding**

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic

_by_ Bambi-chan__

~-~-~-~-~-~

    "Auugh! Another case already, Botan?!" 

    "Hey, don't go blaming me! I'm just the ferry girl who follows Koenma-sama's orders!!"

    "Fine. So when is it?"

    "Tomorrow morning. I'll swing by to get you then, okay?"

    "Yeah, whatever."

    "Tootles for now, then!"

    "Just great, Keiko's probably going to get mad at me again. Sometimes I just wish she'd get off my back," muttered a disgruntled Yusuke to himself.

    The delinquent spirit detective failed to notice the barely audible creak as the door to the roof swung shut.

    Sighing, Keiko looked down at her feet, dark eyes pooling with a glassy sheen of dampness. She bit her lip, stopping from letting her emotions flood out. Was she really such a...burden to him? 

    "Yusuke...you--" Keiko refrained from her fierce whisper. The word '_jerk_' just would not get out from her mouth, as if it had lodged in her throat. 

    Taking a shuddering breath, Keiko shut her eyes to clear them, descending down the stairs and back to Takenaka-sensei's class. Pretending as if everything was fine, Keiko kept up a stoically cheerful mask.

*``````*

    Stepping lightly, Keiko smiled up at the infinite powder blue of the sky. Stray clouds lazed here and there, like wisps of white cotton candy that slipped away. Warm and bright, the sun beamed proudly back at her. She cherished simple moments like these, and wished she could share it with a certain always too busy someone.

    Keiko turned her attention back to the street her feet tread on. A gentle breeze started, happy to play with her short brown locks.

    Traipsing footsteps perked her ears and Keiko stopped abruptly. She knew all too well who that would be. Those same footfalls she had grown accustomed to over many years.

    As if to confirm her thoughts, the owner's shadow grew by her side; a figure with slouching shoulders and hands stuffed in their pockets.

    Keiko flicked her gaze away, fighting to turn around and face him.

    "Yusuke." she whispered.

    "Uh...Keiko......" he began lamely.

    Finding herself choking, Keiko clutched at her schoolbag with cold hands. Why? She had always independent; a strong girl who led the way in school, an authorative figure, always at the top in grades and performance. She thought she would never have to depend on anyone...but....

    How could that be true? Had she been lying to herself the whole time? Who had saved her from Hiei and becoming his slave? 

    _Yusuke_ was what echoed in her mind. 

    "Oi, are you all right Keiko?' Yusuke asked for the second time. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and he felt her tense. 

    "I'm...fine..." Keiko replied hollowly, though her voice cracked at the end. Her head drooped and her shoulder only stiffened more under his palm. 

    Frowning, Yusuke turned Keiko around and she yelped in protest.

    "What's wrong?"

    Staring at her feet, unable to meet his gaze, Keiko shaded her face with her bangs. Unable to hold back any longer, she spoke up. "Am I really such a burden to you? Do I...do I cause you pain? Am I pestering you so much that...that you think I'm annoying....and--and I do nothing but hold you down?!" 

    Keiko lifted her gaze, staring up at Yusuke. Astonished by the deep emotion in her teary eyes enhanced by the sunset, Yusuke merely stared at Keiko in awed silence.

    Receiving no response, Keiko took that as an answer... "Yusuke!!! Answer me, please! If you just want me to leave, then just tell me straight forward! And then....and then...." she trailed off. 

    She bit her lip in the pain that suddenly wrenched at her chest. "....Then I'll find a way...t--to separate myself from you...It would hurt...but if it would make you happy...."

    Hands tightening around her shoulders, Yusuke pulled Keiko closer to him, until his forehead was pressing gently to hers. Blinking, Keiko stared up at Yusuke, a delicate blush spreading over her nose and cheeks from the sudden unexpected intimacy.

    "Keiko," Yusuke murmured softly, but voice laden down with the weight of the seriousness, "you're not a burden to me, not at all. You're....important to me..."

    Yusuke flicked his gaze away with embarrassment. Keiko lifted her palm up to cup the side of his face. 

    "I—is that really true?" Keiko asked tenderly, eyes sparkling.

    Relocking their gazes, Yusuke replied, "Uh, yeah, of course."

    Keiko's face lit up with a warm smile. Happily, she pulled Yusuke closer, burying her face in his neck. "O—oh Yusuke, I'm so glad!" she exclaimed joyfully.

    Sheepishly, Yusuke wrapped his arms around Keiko.

    But before his arms had fully wrapped around her waist, Keiko had tugged on the collar of his green shirt, and she pressed her lips to his in a blissful kiss. Taken by utmost surprise, Yusuke felt his eyes widen, definitely not used to Keiko having such hasty actions. 

    Complying, Yusuke closed his eyes and returned the warm embrace ardently, letting his arms slip around her waist, leaning forward more when Keiko's arms loosely curled around his neck.

    Keiko was the first to pull back, and she scuffed one foot on the sidewalk with awkwardness. She smiled at Yusuke, flushed and breathing heavily.

    Silence permeated between them, both contemplating to themselves. Cheeks fully red, Keiko turned around. The movement caught Yusuke's attention and he looked up.

    The wind lilted again, brushing her hair and billowing gently her skirt.....

    Eyes settling on her skirt, Yusuke stepped forward—

    *flutter* 

    ...

    WHACK!

    "YUSUKE YOU PERVERT!!!!"

*``` Owari ```*

End Notes: Lol! This was sooooo much fun to write! ^o^ 

**Waterflash**!!!! This is dedicated to her!!!! This was inspired a little by the picture of Keiko kissing Yusuke you sent me. ^o^ Hope you liked it! I tried writing a Botan/Kurama one for you, but I didn't have any ideas for that. XD and besides, you're the best at writing about that pairing. 

I meant to post this tomorrow, but I can not because I am looking for a gift for my Dad. ^o^ 

Happy Holidays everyone!!!!! (Bring on the New Year! ^o^)

Thank you for reading! 

**Please drop in a review!**


End file.
